


Please (Partition)

by tomarkislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Harry-centric, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Harry, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So much angst, homophobic Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry. But honestly... Is love ever that simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (Partition)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just supposed to be some good old fashion smut but then this happened and now I'm crying yay

_Driver roll up the partition please_

 

Hands traced all along his body, making him moan. 

 

_Driver roll the partition please_

 

His pants were being rapidly unbuttoned. 

 

_I don’t need you seeing ‘Yonce on her knees._

 

Cold air rushed over his thighs, making his erection twitch with excitement. 

 

_Took forty five minutes to get all dressed up_

 

Hands. Everywhere. 

 

_We ain’t even gonna make it to the club_

 

He didn’t even know where they were going. 

 

_Now my mascara running’, red lipstick smudged_

 

Lips were smashed against his as a hand stocked his penis. 

 

_Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

 

He moaned against his lips. 

 

_He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_

 

His shirt tore open, revealing his bare chest. 

 

_He Monica Luwinski’d all on my gown_

 

Fingers twisted on his nipples, causing him to gasp. 

 

_Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn’t bring a towel_

 

“Don’t make a mess of me.” 

 

_Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down_

 

“Don’t stop.” 

 

_Took forty five minutes to get all dressed up_

 

“Keep.. Going.” 

 

_We ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

 

The car stopped. 

 

 

x

 

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he ached. His whole body felt used. But he loved it. He felt arms wrapped around him tightly, pressing flat against his sticky chest. It was Louis. He could tell by the way the arms held him and he loved it. 

 

Louis stirred in his sleep, taking in a big breath. His hands tightened around Harry’s abs, the pads of his fingers digging into his abdomen. Harry sighed. This… Was perfect. 

 

 

x

 

 

“Wanna talk about last night?” 

 

Louis’ head snapped up at Harry, along with everyone else’s in the van. He stared at him coldly. “What do you mean?” He sounded angry. 

 

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. Maybe this wasn’t the time to ask. 

 

 

x

 

 

Harry insisted that Louis and him share a bed, trying not to sound suspicious. He just hoped Louis would let them talk about somethings. 

 

“C-Can we talk now?” he asked. He would wrap his arms around him, snuggle him like they always do, but instead he’s staring at him from across the room onto another bed. Louis said he just wanted his space but Harry knew it had to do with last night. “About… About last night?” 

 

Louis looked tense, gently nibbling on his lip. “There’s nothing to talk about. We had sex. That’s it.” 

 

Harry swore time froze in that second. Everything felt slow and hazy as Louis kept talking, telling him that it wouldn’t happen again. That it was a one time thing. That it was… It was a mistake. 

 

Harry spent the whole night sobbing into his pillow. He thought he heard Louis saying his name, but he ignored him. He didn’t want to talk to him. 

 

 

x

 

 

The next night, Louis was pinning Harry up against the wall, slamming into it as Harry begged for it. 

 

 

x

 

 

Harry didn’t remember how he ended up in Louis’ arms in front of huge crowd, but he was. Immediately, he felt something poke into his back and he squeaked slightly into the microphone. They would get in so much trouble for this. 

 

 

x

 

 

“We told you two to keep each others hands off each other and what do you do!? What the hell was that onstage!? And I could practically see your hard on from him, Lou!” 

 

The whole time they were yelled at, Louis held his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

 

 

x

 

 

“What’s going on between you and Louis? You two always share a bedroom.” 

 

Harry stiffened. “Nothing.” 

 

 

x

 

 

“You always want to have sex with me? Why are you being such a prick?” 

 

Harry stiffened. “It’s nothing.” 

 

 

x

 

 

Harry stiffened. It was everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> hAH


End file.
